Forever
by Lone.L
Summary: Forever means nothing without you. HagixSaya, infrequent spoilers, random timeline. Latest, VIII: When the Silence Between Two People is Comfortable.
1. I: Forever

Writing from the most pure inspiration I have had in a long time...Saya and Hagi.

* * *

**Forever**

* * *

Sun. Moon. Rain. Shine. Cold. Heat. In dark times. In good times. 

Their lives, eternal, intertwined.

Relying on each other in cold nights, having a shoulder to lean on in dark days. Questioning nothing, grateful for everything. Trudging through a long life, living for each other.

Saying nothing, understanding everything.

A love without condition, theirs alone, built with strength fostered from lonely decades of waiting, dark nights of regret, extended periods of confusion. Always together, a beautiful, heartwarming portrait of utter dependence, a soft, supporting touch crossing all mediums of feeling.

Together.

For better or for worse.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: **You know, I had the perfect three-liner to end this, but dammit, I forgot at the last moment. Stupid, stupid me. Regardless, I must say that Saya and Hagi are my favorite romance ever, and there's something about them that just warms my heart. Speaking of hearts, if this thing seems fragmented, it is, and that's why, because it spontaneously came from my heart. Just expression and such.

I'm gonna continue this set of drabbles as long as I'm anywhere near Blood+, but even I run out of ideas after a while, so review and send me challenges every now and then, even if it's just one word, mmkay?

Thanks for reading.

**LL**


	2. II: How Wrong

Love this pairing, sorry I gush about it.

* * *

**How Wrong**

* * *

It is often repeated in the channels of meaningful conversation that all good things come to an end. Whether that is a warning, a lesson, or something else altogether is of no regard: the fact remains that life teaches one to expect the things they hold dear to disappear one day.

Simple, sweet, dark graphite hair.

It is often repeated in other channels of meaningful conversation that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Whether that in itself is a condolence, a lesson or something else altogether is of no regard: the fact remains that despite the optimistic tone of the words, life teaches one to expect and cope with the loss of a love they hold dear.

A soft, kind, unassuming smile.

Eyes as understanding as they are engaging, at times crimson, at times confused, always understanding.

He smiles as he watches her relax some feet away, grateful for his good fortune. It is better to love and never lose than to lose at all.

"All good things come to an end."

How wrong they are.

* * *

**A/N: **To start off with I find myself compelled to embellish the dynamic that they're both more or less immortal. I hope it doesn't get redundant, and I promise I will start moving around. This is just to start off with. I love Saya individually, but her and Hagi together warm my heart, so these come out randomly as my mind turns.

Review if you can, and enjoy.

**LL**


	3. III: Faint Sensations

I feel horrible for neglecting this story, but I promise I'll resume updating frequently.

* * *

**Faint Sensations

* * *

**

A faint ringing enveloped his senses as he slowly came to, eyelids fluttering open. His vision blurry, his mouth dry, a slight tingling in his fingertips, all useless, dwarfed by the sound of that ringing. With all other senses blocked out, he only barely noticed the weight of a head dug hard into his chest, tears sinking into his clothes. Unable to lift his head, he only moaned, noticing the weight's removal after what must have been eons in his mind. A blurry figure swam into his vision, but he still could not distinguish.

Little by little, however, a soft, concerned voice calling his name began to override the ringing, echoing in his half-senseless mind as he blinked stupidly, finally beginning to taste blood on his tongue.

"...Hagi..."

"...Hagi!..."

"Hagi!"

He forced his eyes open more, opened his mouth to speak, but could see and say very little. The sensation of a tear pittering against his cheek hit him from a distance as the figure dove deeper into his vision, just inches from his face.

"Hagi?"

"...Unh..." he muttered, his tongue beginning to move. At last, the clouds in his eyes began to dissipate, and bit by bit, the outline of gorgeous hair and a small, round head formed themselves. Seconds elapsed while a face, the same innocent, beautiful face he had known, unchanged, since his childhood, filled in and a shine began to return to those deep crimson eyes as he stuttered her name.

"S...Saya..."

"Oh, Hagi!"

He grunted as she exerted her weight on him anew, but oddly, though his senses were returning, he felt no pain, only a desire to be near her. The world around them ceased to matter, curious ears so far away, unable to hear her sob into his ear her fear, the thought she might have lost him, a pitiful explanation for what happened. Moving only slightly, he smiled calmly, silencing her, as their hands weaved together tightly. He understood, and was happy, as he began to remember.

§†—§§§—†§

They both remember well...but back then, they didn't know just how important it would be to them, or they to each other.

As they say, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

**A/N: **Everyone, I'm so sorry for leaving this hanging for so long, but I promise I'm back to updating it, because I have this obsession with how amazing Saya is and this is still the best couple ever. I've finished the subbed Blood , but I still watch the dubs, and my interest in Blood will remain for a long, long time. I hope no one else has lost interest, in that amazing story or in this collection of shorts. If my inspiration continues, I could crank out one a day, who knows. 

Anyway, I'm glad to be back, so please come back and read it. P Oh, and I don't mind if you review.

**LL**


	4. IV: As She Sleeps I

Not the original (sigh), but still a favorite of mine.

* * *

**As She Sleeps**

* * *

His love is gone,  
gone with the slightest breeze,  
as she departs into a silent night  
without warning, without reason. 

He is lost, both literally and figuratively  
in places both physical and otherwise,  
For she is his, just as he is hers,  
and he misses her.

His love is gone,  
gone within the dark depths  
of a deep sleep without end  
for a few decades.  
Immortality can't make waiting for her bearable,  
but wait he will,  
as long as he has to.

A kaleidoscope of bright lights and big cities  
gives him sustenance,  
reprieve he needs but can hardly receive  
until she awakes.

Tokyo, Shanghai, New Delhi,  
Berlin, Luxembourg, Dublin,  
Buenos Aires, Brasilia, Mexico City,  
Houston, Chicago, Philly, New York...

He finds himself in London one day,  
Paris the next,  
barely hanging on,  
biding his time patiently as she sleeps.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, as you would see were you to check the A/N from the short after this one, the original _As She Sleeps I _was lost, and this is its replacement. I don't have much to say here for that reason, but I hope you review this one and the newest one as well. I would much appreciate it.

**LL**


	5. V: As She Sleeps II

Two-parter on the tail-side. Hyah!

* * *

**As She Sleeps II**

* * *

The glare of lights beats senselessly against her tired eyes, coldly reminding her all at once of her weariness and of what she will miss as nature takes her with it along its course. Too exhausted to draw tears, too sad to feel at ease, she glances once at her brother as he speaks to her, then once to the door of her room, almost... 

Almost as if she cannot stop herself from expecting him to emerge through that door any moment now.

The repeated thought of him at last manages to bring tears to her eyes, eliciting a sad smile from the young man that her vision has become too blurry to see. Kai's words still echo in her ears, sounding farther away each time she hears them.

_If you call, he'll come._

The glare of lights reaches out at her from far away, beckoning her back to the warmth she is so grateful for. Too exhausted to be so happy, too tired to keep going, she stumbles outside and into the fence, glancing at the ground and then at her brother as he comes out to her, catching her gently with the embers of fear in his eyes. He asks her quietly if she's alright, delicately holding her body just enough.

It reminds her too much of him.

The repeated thought of him renews the sense of urgency in her heart, and she grips Kai tightly, asking him with a raspy and distant voice to take her back to where it all began, his words still echoing in her ears, widening her smile each time she hears them.

_If you call, he'll come_.

The glare of lights has all but disappeared as she rhythmically bounces atop her brother's back, swaying as her mobility leaves her, memories of beloved people and places flashing before her diluted and world-weary eyes. Too exhausted to voice how she really feels, too distraught to wonder what things will be like when she awakes, she glances at what she can see of Kai's face and smiles, thanking him for everything, unaware of the tears that will soon well in his eyes.

They're so alike, and she misses them both already.

The repeated thought of him helps polish the gratitude and sense of calm creeping up on her as she repeats Kai's words to herself over and over, the echoes drowning out the world around her, carrying her quietly into an even better tomorrow.

_If you call, he'll come._

_Nankurunaisa. _

But she is unable to. She finds herself unable to breathe one second, unable to stay awake the next, closing her eyes and falling away, dreaming peacefully of him as she sleeps.

* * *

**A/N: **Writing this made me realize how hard this show pulls on the heartstrings. As much as I wanted to focus on Haji and her, I was reminded so profoundly of her and Kai's relationship that I might have to start another shorts series of them too. I felt so bad for Kai as episode 50 ended, and for her, but I pulled myself together and wrapped it around Haji. I'm most proud of this out of much of the stuff I can remember writing recently, and I hope you all review and let me know what you think. This piece in particular is beautiful in my opinion, not because I wrote it but because I channeled all the distinct beauty of Blood and put it in here. 

In retrospect, these two "As She Sleeps" pieces would have been best served at the end of Forever, however long it turns out to be, but I'm sure I'll come up with something when the time comes.

**LL**


	6. VI: When You're Not With Me

Ups to inspiration from HagixSaya getting me through Writer's Workshop romance shorts. Enjoy!

* * *

**When You're Not With Me  
**

* * *

Diva is dead at long, long last. 

Yes, dead at long last, my sworn and eternal enemy, the enemy of all who live on this earth, the true queen of this wretched species that I wish I could not claim, a manipulative criminal. My sister.

I am conflicted, so conflicted, elated and sad, torn between the death of my enemy and the murder of my sister. I let the days pass, quietly resting and wondering if I should still be alive, if what I did was the right thing. It tears at me. I want to know. Easy, if you were with me.

But you're not.

How naive of me, after all these years, to believe that the days pass because I let them. Time will never stop for anyone, not even us. The day draws nearer that will whisk me into a long sleep. It's upon me, and I feel it. Nothing is a better reminder of time's unmolested flow than the knowledge that when I wake up, nothing will be the same, no one will be the same, and I can do nothing about it. Our friends and loved ones will be so radically different, so far removed from these days, that I fear not only the sleep but the awakening.

I am conflicted, tired and confused, so scared to let these years pass by, but helplessly unable to stop it. The days pass and my heart aches so badly for you that it brings me to tears, refusing to allow me a moment's rest even to wonder how the others will cope, what I'll do after time has left me behind. I want to be comfortable with it. I want to understand. I want to know, Hagi.

Easy, if only you were with me.

But you're not.

And so I am really not me anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Not sure how to describe this one, other than very sad. I had trouble conveying into words the sadness and pain and longing that Saya feels for him in the last episode, but hopefully I did enough that the effect weighs on you readers. Hopefully you're alright with the shift to first-person, as I'll probably be using it for the next two or so. Speaking of which, there might, just might be a sequel/part 2 or even 3 to this one, but I'm uncertain at the moment. 

Another important note: IV: As She Sleeps I was accidentally deleted, and I've been frantically trying to recover it, but I don't have it anymore. Can anyone help? It was so great, and I miss it. If nothing can be done for it, I'll instead upload a poem I did for writer's workshop to replace it, because I'm not afraid to admit that I use creative ideas from my FF dot net writings in class and this poem is a copy of that short in poetry form and with a few different words, and I think you guys'll like it. Let me know (in reviews are fine).

And finally, speaking of reviews, I was so pleased with the response to As She Sleeps II. If you guys keep that up I'll die happy. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm still working on getting replies out to all of you. And again, enjoy this one. See you in VII.

**LL**


	7. VII: What's Mine is Yours

I admit it, I'm in love with this piece. And yes, I am aware of the opening similarity with _Now _I. Enjoy!

* * *

**What's Mine is Yours**

* * *

If ever a word has been used to describe a love as profound as this, I have not yet found it after all of these years. Surely you know, but the love I feel for you, so deep, so strong, consumes me, defines my being. I relish it. I swear by whatever Providence brought us together, and I wait for you. 

And as I do, I find myself crying.

These are tears you have never seen me shed, and understandably so. So long as you are here, I can not find an ounce of me able to cry. Even so, when you are away, I cry inside, as if to hide these tears even though you're not here to see them. Each minute I spend without you torments me, and I feel myself crumbling in your absence. O, how I love you so dearly. I have at last warmed to the idea of living forever, yet if to be immortal was to live without you, I would just as soon die. The waiting hurts. But it is for you, and so, without question, I will never cease.

I would like to tell you _anata o aishite imasu_ as I did that night, like they do in your beloved Okinawa, but you would not hear me. Still, my hollow eyes follow the trails of passing cars, pristine sunlight slashing through their doors and reflecting off of sparkling paint while I let them pass before crossing the old street, the cracked, gray asphalt hard under my shoes. These old steps seem worn out as well, faded from years of use and unrelenting sunlight. I feel as though they would moan if they could, and the cries of the old and lonely would merge and ring into the air. Certainly, I would understand.

Your place of rest, however, is beautiful, such a pure shade of white beaming off of that old marble. It, at least, seems to have aged gracefully. The sun and the bushes and the stone reflect differently here, like they have clung carefully to you as I have. Just running my hand along the rock of the tomb, no matter how inhumanly cold it feels, puts me at ease. I leave a rose and am reminded that we'll be together again, and suddenly you no longer seem so far away.

The streets of Paris are so beautiful that again I am reminded of you. I would like to be able to tell you _je t'aime _as they do, but you are not here to remind me that you are gratefully aware. Like a beacon of hope and a symbol of love, the Eiffel Tower rises high above the skyline and the night, calmly calling. I enjoy passing the small, dimly lit cafes lining the walkways, the smell of fresh bread wafting out and over the Champ de Mars, across the Seine River and onto the Champs-Élysées. People of all kinds stroll along any path possible, just as I do; we are all shadows under the moon. But it is when the beautiful city has laid down to its rest that I am most at peace, because quiet nights in Paris connect me to you; they always have.

And yet, never do I miss you more than when I find myself lost in Europe, trying only to speed the flow of time, and so I take this beauty with a grain of salt. London, Paris, it makes no difference in time's eyes; thirty years will come, wear out their welcome, and pass before you are with me again. I catch my reflection in the calm pond by the winding sidewalk, carefully surrounded with lush grass, and it strikes me how much like the lone lily pad at the far end the image seems, still and somber on the dark water. A frog slowly lifts itself onto that pad for rest while I look on, and as I am reminded of dedicating myself to being the lily pad for you, the silent me reflected in the pond smiles.

Please, sleep well, Saya. I'll be waiting for you, for it is just that simple.

I have your blood.

You have my heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, for some reason, I just love something about this short. Maybe it's because I've been to Paris myself and I could visualize this along with the series' version of Hagi in Paris, but it seems so fresh and so real—and so heartfelt. I hope you all like it too. Obviously, the French and Japanese phrases in there are both translated into English as "I love you." It seems to me that there are too many ways to say it in Japanese—aishiteru, watashi ha aimasu, and the above, among others I'm sure—although I'm no expert on the language. Anata o aishite imasu were the exact words Hagi used in the last episode, though, so I went with them. 

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I had a creative burst to write this, which is why it came out so soon after both Forever VI and Now I, but I'm not sure the next time I'll update either. Don't take that wrong, though, I don't mean I'm taking a hiatus from them. I'm just saying it could be tomorrow or it could be Sunday.

Anyway, review if you can, and I'll catch you next time.

**LL**


	8. VIII: The Silence Between Two

Returning again, I aim to have more shorts ready, as I write in my spare time or when I have abject thoughts. And I seem to have developed a new system/habitual pattern for titling my writing. No lie, i'm a big fan of this one all around, title, story, feelings and all. Enjoy & review.

* * *

**When the Silence Between Two People is Comfortable**

* * *

Again, another person phases through my vision, passing me by, leaving me with only the bittersweet ring of their shoes against the sidewalk to remember. A chorus of chatter surrounds me, unhindered. Everywhere. So much everywhere, but amidst it, it is silent. One, two, blank and out of focus, I glance at their faces and find nothing to consider. They are united in that each is alone; I blink hard, knowing this, and turn away. They're nothing like me.

Shadows confront me bluntly. Out of character. Aggressive but welcoming, and yet...No, no matter—while my eyes adjust, I recognize the color, in its exact shade and hues. A light gust; my heart is lifted.

Deceptively translucent, a pathological, expert liar.

Window.

The window. What to do now? Even pressed against it I am teased, the lights of the city's night filtered and blurred, whirling and mixing in whimsical contest with my own reflection and the image of those people below. All intertwined, living, separate but simultaneously. Just part of the kaleidoscope of the window's games. The one in the glass mimics me, yet I only feel as if in front of a mirror when I glance down, unblinking. Why, then, do I look so much like them when I never will be? My spirits become one with that dark alley, still visible from up here, and exhaustion draws nearer.

I turn away, look to the door, feel happier.

Waiting.

Beneath darkness' curtain shadows reform themselves, clever as they are, less pronounced but more effective...I imagine. Why have I returned here? No one passes now. No rings. No memories. More silence.

Six hours now? I wonder...

One moment. Suddenly, I know that I have lost something dearly important; I am wobbly; the ringing fills my ears like a flood, my balance gone. Somehow I am falling. The shadows fluctuate, jumping around, out of control. Though they begin cackling at me I don't mind. The dark waves, so chaotic, I picture to be rhythmic and blanketing. Their swirling silences all around me and, just as the darkness overtakes me, I remember that light shade of black, stare it in the face.

Conflicted but reassured, I give in. Just this once.

...

It's...blurry. This feeling, though, it's familiar.

Blink. I manage to a single time; and then a smile. I can't help it.

My hand feels faint, but I see that color again and reach up because I must. My fingers feel so far away, even as they entwine with thin strands of hair; and now I realize that you've been here all along.

Lonely no more, I sit up, reluctantly, from where I am being supported and bring myself to glimpse this face, so serene, masking relief.

Two birds of a feather, maybe. Thought of that way, I relax, the rejected images of the strangers' faces pouring back into me. It's...warm. Difference is only a state of mind now. You and I, we're alone, together in our solidarity, uniquely alike. We're different from them. They're nothing like me because you are here with me. A kindred soul. Forever.

The creeping shadows lick away at me flirtatiously, tickling, dancing. Tightly grasping the hand that awaits me, I stand. The neck bared in front of me urges me, commands me to reach for it; I comply, because I have to. Still no breeze. But...

"Look."

The sun is rising.

* * *

**A/N: **Wait, so what was my underlying theme here? Hell, I don't know either. But I'm in love with this piece, although looking at it it might only make sense to my mind. I just wanted to share a moment between them but mostly picture the effect he has on Saya's life and mental state. I don't have much else to say, sorry to disappoint. ;; You'd all be the best if you dropped a review, let me know what you thought, give some suggestions, etc. An anonymous reviewer a while back suggested a moment like the one that almost happened here at the end, with her drinking from his neck, for the topic of a later story, and I plan to oblige on that one. Same with the first kiss suggestion. I'm open to them all and all they do is help me.

I realize now that it's quite hard to realize that the person speaking is Saya until the very end and I apologize for that, but I don't want to mess around with it. If you didn't know after reading you surely do now lol.

Hope you've all been well. I have. I'll see you again soon.

**LL**


End file.
